Baraggan Louisenbairn
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = February 9''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 77 | gender = Male | height = 166 cm (5'5") | weight = 90 kg (198 lbs.) | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = None | previous occupation = 2nd Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army, God-King of Hueco Mundo and the Ruler of Las NochesBleach manga; Chapter 371 | team = None | previous team = Espada | partner = None | previous partner = Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius , Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Arrogante | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 244 | anime debut = Episode 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Shōzō Iizuka | english voice = Steve Kramer (Episodes 145-161) Michael McConnohie (Episodes 216+) | spanish voice = }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Barragan Luisenbarn, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and is the segunda (2nd) Espada. Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown, while the location of his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the King of Hueco Mundo, his crown had four elegant protrusions which were ornately decorated. Personality Baraggan is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader after Aizen was decommissioned, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espada (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 9-12 Baraggan refers to Aizen as the Boss''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 318, page 11 and his opponents as ants''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 319, page 5; his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6 Like a king, he doesn't bring his Zanpakutō with himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as of his throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 9-10 He's also able to analyze situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 12-14 Baraggan's arrogance stems from both facts that he was the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 371, pages 1-14 and that he could control time; specifically aging.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 15 As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom except for the fact that it is inevitable; even for Shinigami. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word forever is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way (which is in stark contrast to his normally cool and level headed self); even against all odds. Baraggan also held a grudge for Aizen since the day the two met and Baraggan's final act was an attempt on Aizen's life; which proved to be in vain. History Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless. Its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. Unexpectedly, Baraggan received news that someone had killed one of his subordinates. Then Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tōsen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Aizen then stated that he and Baraggan had never met before and asked him if he was the king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan confirmed his status and asked Aizen who they were. Baraggan pointed out that they had no masks, which made it obvious to him that they weren't Hollows, which led him to ask if they were Humans or Shinigami; however the question was not answered. Despite asking, he stated he had very little care about what they were, saying that he was so bored that if it weren't for their arrival he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other. He then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 2-6 Tōsen commented that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly stated that he has no need for a ceiling, as he was a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Aizen then unsheathed his Zanpakutō and asked that Baraggan take a look at his sword and told him that its name was Kyōka Suigetsu; as he held it up for all to see. Baraggan questioned what he was doing, to which Aizen asked him if he was happy with what he had. Baraggan only stared confused at Aizen. Therefore, Aizen started over by asking if he ever felt that this place was not where he should be, asking him if he wanted to rise even higher; simply stating that he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. He further stated that if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world. Baraggan laughed at the notion and claimed that he was the king of Hueco Mundo, king of the world, that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. No longer amused by the intruders, Baraggan ordered his army to crush them all. Aizen then released his Shikai and in that instant, to his surprise, Baraggan saw that his army had been decimated. Aizen commented that this was Baraggan's world. This caused Baraggan to rise up from his throne and ready himself to attack Aizen with his Gran Caída. But Aizen only stood there and taunted Baraggan, stating that it was ironic that Baraggan, being the king of Hueco Mundo, is dressed in black, ready to attack and that he looked just like a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 7-15 Plot Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Sōsuke Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy Llargo and Szayel Aporro Granz whilst complaining about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra Gilga.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 15-17 When Aizen explains that Ichigo and his friends are the intruders and displays their likeness for the Espada to see, Baraggan comments on how when he thought of the intruders he wondered what kind of people they would be, but is noticeably unimpressed to find out they are so young.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 6 After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Baraggan simply stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die in such a pathetic way.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 8-9 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains who are currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Baraggan, along with his Fracción and the two other strongest Espada with their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 When Captain-Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen), Baraggan assesses the situation, noting that their enemies are numerous and Aizen is trapped. Tier Harribel tells him that he underestimates Aizen, prompting him to respond back that she underestimates him. Baraggan then snaps his fingers, prompting his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega and Abirama Redder, to pull out a throne for him to sit upon. He then decides to take control of the situation himself, telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that". Starrk, in response, allows Baraggan to take over. He details that the town under them is a fake created as a replica from Soul Society and he notes that Aizen said that all they have to do is go to Soul Society to get the real one. Baraggan questions the need to go through the trouble and assesses that if the real town is being kept in Soul Society with pillars, then destroying the pillars will most likely result in its return to its natural place. He then orders his Fracción, Findorr Calius, to send Hollows to destroy them; but the Hollows are killed by Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. In response, he sends four members of his Fracción; Poww, Chuhlhourne, Avirama, and Findorr, to each of the pillars and states that if they are going to guard them using ants then he'd just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 318''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 319, page 6-7 In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. However, Poww is able to destroy one of the pillars after he defeats Ikkaku, but with the intervention of Captain Sajin Komamura, he is also killed and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded otherwise by Ggio Vega; one of his two remaining Fracción. Ggio Vega then pleads with him to leave the Shinigami to him and his other Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees and gives them a pre-battle pep talk before they engage Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo ŌmaedaBleach Manga; chapter 328, page 15-17 Ultimately both are also killed. He then rises from his throne, ready to engage both Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda in battle.Bleach manga; chapter 333, page 12-13 During the battle, Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are seen worn out from their fight against Baraggan’s Fracción. He comments on how even their combined efforts have failed to budge him. Ōmaeda believed they were having so much trouble because their limiters were still active, but Suì-Fēng tells him they are already at full strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 8-12 Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng, who both dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack but notices her own movements slow when she is near him and wonders why. Baraggan gives her an answer; the Espada each embody an aspect of death. He then notes that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time; the most powerful and inevitable aspect of death. He then shows her by using Sonido to get in close before she realizes it and touching her left shoulder, causing the bones in her left arm to break. This noticeably shocks her and Baraggan taunts her by telling her that she doesn't understand what death is; he then releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 8-20 In his released form, Suì-Fēng watches in horror as she realizes that each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run but the Espada tells her that she is not even a match for him. He then releases his Respira, which catches her broken left arm, causing it to begin rotting away to the bone. Realizing what has happened, Suì-Fēng begins to panic and has Ōmaeda cut off her arm before it spreads further. She is then taunted by Baraggan, who finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 1-14 As Ōmaeda is still in a shock at how powerful Baraggan is, Suì-Fēng suddenly tells him that she will need him to act as decoy. Ōmaeda is scared and tries to get out of it but Suì-Fēng tells him plainly to just make sure that he keeps his right arm, as he has to be able to cut off any parts her body that get turned to bone; she then leaves. Baraggan then rushes at him, prompting Ōmaeda to run for his life so Suì-Fēng can execute her plan. Baraggan takes no notice and rushes at Ōmaeda, who screams and runs for his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 8-12 Ōmaeda, still acting as a decoy and running from Baraggan, activates his Shikai and crushes numerous parts of buildings, hoping that the fragments will hit and injure Baraggan. When the pieces of rock disintegrate without even touching Baraggan, Ōmaeda nearly gives up since nothing he does affects him. Then he gets the idea that he can use Kidō as it most likely will get the better of Baraggan. Ōmaeda turns and gets ready to take the offensive, but then he recalls he's not really good at Kidō and decides to simply use Bakudō #21. Sekienton, to create a smoke curtain in order to hide his escape. Baraggan then calls forth his Gran Caída and seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with it. Baraggan quickly notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one. Suì-Fēng explains that she would have preferred not to use it, as it offends her pride as the commander of the Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan; resulting in a huge blazing explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 5-19 After the arrival of Fūrā, Suì-Fēng notices Baraggan's figure in the smoke, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it's impossible for him to have survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 Shortly after, everyone is surprised at the arrival of the Visored. Hachigen Ushōda, after defeating a few Gillians, goes to aid Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in their battle against Baraggan Luisenbarn. Baraggan interrupts their reunion, stating that it doesn't matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. Baraggan then taunts Hachi telling him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him. Hachi claps his hands together and forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Hachi states that he has seen what Baraggan can do, this being the reason he came to fight him in the first place. Hachi tells him that all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and that Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Baraggan touches the barrier and it begins to deteriorate; much to Hachi's surprise. Baraggan then asks if he thought that age could not touch Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 15-19 Baraggan continues explaining that nothing last forever. Baraggan contends that 'forever' is nothing more than a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging. He then proceeds to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 2-3 Hachi generates a barrier and places it in front of Baraggan. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to deteriorate the integrity of the wall. Hachi begins reciting an incantation, to which Baraggan comments on how clever Hachi is, since an incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns Hachi that he is too late. Hachi puts his hands up in front of him saying the spell name causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Baraggan further.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 5-9 Hachi then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her and says this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan is losing patience and proceeds to try to destroy the wall before he notices something behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 10-12 Hachi continues to create more barriers. Hachi calls out the spell name "Shiju No Saimon" causing the spell to fully take effect as "Kigai No Jomon" becomes similar to an umbrella as a large box shaped barrier connects all other constructs Hachi has previously made and entraps Baraggan completely. Baraggan begins laughing at what he percieves as Hachi's attempts to buy time against one who controls aging. Baraggan equates it to spitting on the face of god.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 13-16 Hachi simply states the barrier is not to seal him. Hachi goes on explains that Baraggan had earlier used his aging ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Baraggan is somewhere he can't escape the explosion, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of barrier partially opens and Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in. She asks Hachi to promise her again that tomorrow he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai causing the barrier to seriously crack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16-19 Hachi remarks at how he is surprised that she cracked the "Gates of the Four Beasts" going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 1-3 Hachi then calls down to Ōmaeda to ascertain captain Suì-Fēng's status. Ōmaeda yells that she is not alright. The building that Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are on begins to crumble and fall apart right out from under them. All too late realizing that it is the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 4-5 Baraggan screams from beyond the smoke screen that he will never forgive them. Hachi's eyes widen in surprise and he states that it's impossible for him to be alive. Baraggan continues telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him. He finally appears with the left half of his face blown off. He brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachi puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Baraggan tells him he is clever but asks him who he thinks he is playing Hollow with as he should know his place for he is the Great Emperor; the God of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 6-10 The Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, and Suì-Fēng screams his name as Baraggan laughs. Baraggan goes into a speech about how all are beneath him regardless of their power, their differences and dominions only his power is absolute, as his Respira attacks Hachi shattering his Hollow Mask. As he continues to speak Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira causing it to begin deteriorating. Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, causing Baraggan to pause and question what Hachi has done to his right arm. Hachi then points at Baraggan to which the Espada asks what he is doing. Hachi plainly states that he gave it to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 11-15 Baraggan's chest glows to which he asks what is happening. Hachi explains that Baraggan stated that only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed it begins to dissipate unsealing Hachi's deteriorating right arm that was held inside it, causing Baraggan to deteriorate at an extremely fast rate. Baraggan realizes all too late that Hachi cut off his arm inside a barrier and transferred it to his stomach. Hachi continues to say that if Baraggan's power is truly absolute, then even he can't stand against it. Hachi notes that it was only a guess and he is glad he wasn't wrong. Baraggan becomes irritated at this. Hachi continues stating that in Soul Society there are no Gods other than the Shinigami, the Gods of Death; therefore, anyone that isn't a Shinigami can't understand the seriousness of his words. He asks that Baraggan forgive him for their lack of belief, sarcastically calling him the "God of Hueco Mundo" as Baraggan disintegrates due to his own power; thus ending the life of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 16-19 As he dies, Baraggan recalls the first time he met Sōsuke AizenBleach manga; Chapter 371, page 1-2 and before disintegrating completely, throws his Gran Caída at him in one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill him. Baraggan's final attack proves futile, as the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen. Aizen then turns his back on Baraggan as he disintegrates entirely, leaving only his crown to fall to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 16-17 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone and to wield his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356, page 9 The force is strong enough that it can cut buildings in two from a mile away.Bleach anime; Episode 275, only appears in the anime. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 7-9 His spiritual power is dark red.Bleach anime; Episode 226 It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town when he exerted it.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 12 As he was also known as King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 5-6 Enhanced Hierro: Baraggan also appears to have a strong Hierro, taking a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben and only having the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed.Bleach manga, Chapter 370, page 6 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Sonído: Baraggan is capable of using Sonído; though, his skill with it is unknown. He is shown only using it sparingly to get away from an unsuspected attack.Bleach anime; Episode 275 : As the Espada who represents "aging", Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Suì-Fēng and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 10-17 Zanpakutō : Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily. During the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, he originally kept it hidden in his throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 9 *'Resurrección': Arrogante's release phrase is . When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 19-20 :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. :*'Enhanced Senescencia': While in his Resurrección form, Baraggan is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 5-6 Because of this he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, as everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 7-8 For example, Baraggan is able to deteriorate numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai, as they make contact with his field.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 He used the ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and to make it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 17 :* : Baraggan unleashes a black/purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The breath decays the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton are left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 8 Another notable aspect of the ability is that Baraggan can control its speed, as he purposely released a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 Respira can even dissolve Kidō, as Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage that Hachigen had imprisoned him in.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 19 Baraggan explained this effect by stating that because all living things eventually die and the things that they create eventually die as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 2 Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. :* : Baraggan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as his "guillotine.""Bleach'' manga; Chapter 360, page 10-11 Fracción Baraggan's Fracción consists of six male Arrancar. All but one of his Fracción take the form of animals when they release their Zanpakutō. * Bleach Volume 38; Arrancar datasheet: is a large Arrancar who was sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Poww, surprisingly, defeated Ikkaku and was able to land a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura; but he was soon crushed and killed under Sajin's Bankai. * : is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is soon defeated by Yumichika. * : is a very outgoing Arrancar who screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He was sent to battle against, and ultimately beheaded by, Izuru Kira. * : appears to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, but is actually as arrogant and sadistic as the rest of them. He had an ability not seen before by most Arrancar, which was the ability to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was sent to battle against, and killed by, Shūhei Hisagi. * : is the smallest member of Baraggan's Fracción. His attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Suì-Fēng, his opponent in the battle over the fake Karakura Town; but he is very sarcastic and enjoys taunting his opponents. He is later killed by Suì-Fēng, being stabbed through his right lung. * : is the last to be introduced. Facing Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, he relies more on his large size and power to win. In the manga, he was ironically killed not by his Shinigami opponent, but by Suì-Fēng when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks and crashes against his head. In the anime, he was crushed by Marechiyo's Shikai. Appearances in Other Media Baraggan appears as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 where his Resurrección is his EX attack. He returns in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where his Resurrección is fully playable. Trivia *Baraggan never once referred to himself as an Espada and was only confirmed as the Second Espada by Coyote Starrk (albeit indirectly), making him the only Espada to have his rank confirmed by someone else. * Baraggan's aspect of death is Aging (or Time).Bleach Official Character Book MASKED * Baraggan is the only Espada who's Resurrección is his original form. All the other Espada's Resurreccións only resemble their original form. Quotes *(To Coyote Starrk and Tier Harribel ) "While the boss is trapped, I will be handing out the orders. And I will not stand for any complaining."Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 12 *(To Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc) "Kill them. Do not allow even a single one of these ants to escape with his life. If you lose here, there will be no place for you to return to. Do not disappoint me. Do not force me to walk a path not stained with the blood of my enemies. Say it! Who do you serve?"Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 10-11 * (To Suì-Fēng) "Old age, meaning time. The mightiest and most absolute power of death. It stands in the way of every living being."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 15 * (To Suì-Fēng) "You cannot comprehend it, that is the way death is, and from here on until this fight is over, not a single thing will happen that you will be able to comprehend."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 17 * (To Marechiyo Ōmaeda ) "Hmph. It would appear you have nothing left to entertain me with, no matter how much I let you run about. Time to put an end to this."Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 10 * (To Hachigen Ushōda) "It matters not who you are or what manner of power you may possess. Before the power I wield, all beings are equal. Come. It is time that you too were reduced to naught but bones."Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 17 * (To Hachigen Ushōda) "I rule over aging. Using a bid for time against me is an action equivalent to spitting on a god. Considering that you're such small beings, I should probably praise you for doing your best."Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16 * (To Suì-Fēng and Hachigen Ushōda) "It is unthinkable that you could inflict such severe injuries on me you damn ants, you are beyond redemption. Regret your insolence towards your emperor and turn to dust."Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 5-6 * (To Suì-Fēng and Hachigen Ushōda) "So puny! Shinigami, Humans, Hollows, Arrancar, their respective differences, quarrels, will, freedom, beasts, plants, the moon, the stars, the sun, all are beneath my contempt. In this world, my power alone is absolute. All other things are equal in their puniness. I possess the supreme power! This world should be under my rule! Equality cannot be born amidst opposing forces. Behold, in my cavernous eyes, your lives and those of ants are exactly the same."Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 12-13 * (To his army) "How tedious. There is nothing more meaningless than an army without an enemy to attack. Don't you all agree? I ask, but I don't suppose anyone will disagree with me."Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 3 * (To Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen) "I had just gotten bored. If you all hadn't appeared here today, I think I would have divided my army in two and made them fight each other to the death."Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 6 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "With these hands, I will make sure to kill you. You will regret giving me power. I am a king. I am a god. I will never die. And I will target you for all eternity, Sōsuke Aizen."Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 15 References Navigation de:Barragan Luisenbarn es:Barragan Luisenbarn fr:Barragan Luisenbarn Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male